<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corellian Lullaby by theorganasolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756577">Corellian Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo'>theorganasolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Hamilton, Post RotJ, Song: Dear Theodosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han shares a moment with his infant son</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corellian Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A piercing cry drew Han out of a deep sleep.  Looking over to his right, he saw Leia fast asleep beside him.  He decided to go and try to calm the baby down before the shrieks woke up his wife.</p>
<p>Walking into the nursery, he went towards the source of the loud cries, his one month old son, Jacen.</p>
<p>Leia and Han were married a few years after Endor.  Both were new to the whole concept of a real relationship; It’s hard to go on a date when Imperials are shooting at you.  </p>
<p>It took Leia a while to decide that she wanted to have children.  The thought of kids was an idea that she barely entertained.  She was too busy with the rebellion and wondering if she would live to see the next day, let alone think to get married and have children.</p>
<p>That all changed during the trip to Bespin.  After her and Han had finally admitted their feelings to each other, Leia began to wonder what Han would be like as her husband, maybe ever the father of her children.  That thought quickly turned sour after Luke told her who their biological father was.  Han couldn’t possibly want someone who  had evil tainting their blood.  But Han surprised her, still wanting her after she revealed to him who Vader truly was.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No one’s born evil sweetheart.”</em>
</p>
<p>A few months into their marriage, Han brought up the idea of kids.  Leia had skittered around the issue.  She didn’t want to pass down her biological father’s blood to any potential offspring her and Han might have.  Han was initially okay with it just being him and Leia for the rest of his life.  But he saw the way she looked at babies, especially at little Poe Dameron.  He knew she wanted a baby, just as much as he did.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Leia, our baby isn’t going to be born with an evil streak in him.  We as parents can only love any child that we have and guide them in the right direction, hope for the best.  That’s all any parent can do for their child.”</em>
</p>
<p>And so they had a baby.</p>
<p>Growing up an orphan and smuggling for a living, the thought of kids never crossed Han’s mind.  He could barely keep himself alive, how is he supposed to take care of an infant? Or find a woman he would seriously consider marrying for that matter.  But then he met Leia.  He knew that he wanted to marry her after their escape from the Death Star.</p>
<p>And now here they were.</p>
<p>Another wail broke Han out of his thoughts.  He picked the baby up from his crib and tried to soothe him.</p>
<p>“Hey champ.  What’s going on?  I know you’re not hungry since your mother just fed you 45 minutes ago.  Do you need a diaper change?”</p>
<p>Han quickly placed the baby down on the changing table and put a clean diaper on him.  Alas, Jacen wouldn’t stop crying.  Surprisingly Leia was still sleeping through the cries, finally worn out from the long day and Han wanted to keep it that way.</p>
<p>
  <em>What would Leia do?</em>
</p>
<p>An idea popped into Han’s mind after he remembered what Leia did when Jacen wouldn’t stop crying last week.</p>
<p>Picking up the baby again, “I’m not going to sound as good as mom kid, but maybe this will help.”</p>
<p>Han began to softly sing,</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Jacen, when you smile I am undone<br/>My son<br/>Look at my son<br/>Pride is not the word I’m looking for</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is so much more inside me now<br/>Oh Jacen, you outshine the morning sun<br/>My son<br/>When you smile, I fall apart<br/>And I thought I was so smart</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My father wasn’t around<br/>I swear that I’ll be around for you</em>
</p>
<p><em>I’ll do whatever it takes</em><br/>I’ll make a million mistakes<br/>I’ll make the world safe and sound for you.</p>
<p>While singing, Han hadn’t noticed that Leia had gotten out of bed, upon waking and seeing that her husband was gone.</p>
<p>“Hey hotshot.”</p>
<p>Han startled, “How long have you been in here?”</p>
<p>“Long enough to hear you sing our son to sleep,” Leia gestured to Jacen, who, sure enough, was fast asleep in Han’s arms.</p>
<p>“Ah sweetheart, I’m not as good as you.  Kid probably fell asleep to stop listening to me.”</p>
<p>Leia shook her head, “Don’t be ridiculous.  He fell asleep because your voice is soothing to him.”</p>
<p>Han gave her his famous lopsided grin and gently put the baby back in his crib. Grabbing Leia’s hand, the two quietly tip-toed out of the nursery.</p>
<p>“Come on princess, let’s go to bed and maybe I’ll sing you to sleep too.”</p>
<p>Leia grinned and gently kissed her husband.</p>
<p>The two went back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>